Contrast
by cheesewalkers
Summary: Fourteen years after Jonas leaves, the community is "new and improved". This is the tale of Jefferson, a boy one might possibly remember from the actual book (ohoho), and his experience within the changed community. Rated T because it seems fit. R&R!


**A/N: I've just finished reading **_**The Giver**_** for class, and had the sudden urge to write sort of a "future aftermath" story. I know Jefferson isn't really "introduced" (per say) in this chapter, but the next one's all about him, don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: _The Giver_ is by Lois Lowry, not me.**

* * *

Fourteen years.

Fourteen years, and oh, how the community had changed.

At least that's what Jefferson was told, as he had only been a baby when the old "Receiver", Jonas, had escaped the community, and when Jonas' friends had stepped up onto the stage next to the Chief Elder to demand the time of "change".

The word Change had become a very important part of their vocabulary, ever since Jonas had left. Many things, Jefferson and the other Fourteens were informed, were much more different than from before they were born. For instance, every year of age was now kept track of and counted, even when you went to the House of Old. This not only gave them more numbers to work with in Math class, but it made school and "grade levels" much easier to understand. Ceremonies were cancelled as well; it would be too difficult to have a Ceremony for _all _ages, but some things from the past still stuck, such as getting your bike at the age of Nine, and starting your volunteer hours when you became an Eight. But your actions did not decide your future as it had before, since you were now able to choose your own path; the Committee of Elders was now merely guidance in the right direction.

Another major change was the family units. Now that the Committee of Elders didn't decide for you, you could marry or "love" whoever you wanted. Other jobs still remained, such as Engineers, Caretakers, and Scientists, but the role of a Birthmother was erased. Women could have an abundance of children if they pleased, thus making the whole family unit almost always blood-related; this quickly became liked in the community, as the adults and children could happily claim that being "biological"- the Scientists called it that apparently- made them feel closer to one another. Jefferson liked this as well; his real mother, Paige, was a very lovely woman, who always saw the bright side of everything and was very skilled in cooking.

She was a bit clumsy, however. Jefferson could still remember the time he had come into his house, after playing with his best friend Jon, only to see his mother sprawled out on the floor in an awkward manner; a broom had been trapped under her long, yet stocky legs. Once he had assisted her in standing up, she spluttered an apology and explained that she had been sweeping when her foot caught on one of the stools at the table.

But now that the topic of the table has arisen, it shall be addressed as well. Family units no longer had to share their dreams and feelings at the table, because five year ago- when Jefferson had been a Nine- it had been deemed that asking such a question to an individual was rude and therefore unnecessary. Rudeness was still a rule, if not a minor one. You still had to be mindful of other's feelings and not make them uncomfortable, but no longer would you have to apologize every time you made a minor transgression.

And lastly, if not the most important of them all, citizens of the community- whether baby, adult, or the Old- were no longer released. The law had immediately been set when one of Jonas' good friends, Fiona, had stepped up onto the Ceremony stage fourteen years ago and told the true meaning of being "released". Most were shocked by this revelation (with the exception of the others who already knew, such as Caretakers and Nurturers); at first, despite knowing the truth now, the people were hesitant in supporting the "change". But eventually, with the effort of another one of Jonas' friends, Asher, the plan was set and began to take place. Everyone from then on lived their life fully until they "passed away", whether from natural causes or another sort.

This was the new and improved community.

And this is Jefferson's experience in it.

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
